The Spider's Web
by faeriemorgaine
Summary: When the 00Cyborgs are sent to get schematics for Dr. Gilmore, they end up being ambushed and sent to a creepy old castle. But when 002 and 009 mysteriously go missing, can 007 and 003 save the day? Rated T mostly for language
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Hi! This is the first fanfiction I'm putting up here so...enjoy! Note: Only one pairing might be involved and that is 003X009. ^_^

Any advice or comments you have are welcome!

* * *

_It's been a long time-_

_since I last had this dream...._

_In it- _

_I'm a machine... _

_And I'm hurting my friends......_

_But I don't mind...._

_It's ok because..._

_It's just a dream..._

_........Right?_

_*~*~*  
_

He moaned and opened his eyes, rapidly closing them again as the light blinded him. 004 was not the best morning person- the fact was that practically no one on earth truly liked getting up in the morning. He often envied 001- the 6-month-old- because being so young he was allowed to sleep half the day away.

He yawned and stretched and shuffled his way to the bridge of the Dolphin which was on this morning as it had on several others, been acting as a makeshift dining room since the kitchen was too crowded with dirtied pots and pans from 006's cooking to have any room. Truth be told he was supposed to have cleaned them, but he'd asked 002 who then told 007 to do it, who then asked 009 who then asked 008 who asked Gilmore who then asked 003 to take care of it only to have her shout and proclaim and rant about the "ineptitude of the male species," leaving 005 to quietly go and work at it. This "pass the bucket" of sorts had taken several days and so the task was not only daunting, but it would take quite a while to finish, hence the makeshift dining room.

"Morning." 004 moaned, reaching for the pot of fresh, heavenly smelling coffee. Jet snatched it up in a heartbeat just to spite the German and waved it in front of his face.

This, however, did not phase Albert for he was too used to the monkey-like behavior of the baboon which was his comrade. He instead, sat down in one of the chairs and began poking at the white-'n-fluffy stuff on his plate, quietly muttering "Dummkopf.".

"Bon appetite!" Chang, aka 006, aka the chef of their gang said as he stared wide-eyed down at it.

"No offense 006, but um...what exactly is this stuff?" He asked after finding it jiggled when poked with a fork.

"It's my new specialty! Cauliflower ala powdered sugar ala spinach puffs topped with a pickled sour cream and banana sauce then baked at 400 degrees for forty minuets!"

Albert gently pushed the plate away. "I think I'll pass on this." He said gently. "I realized that I'm not too hungry this morning..." And to himself he muttered, "Whatever happened to fresh crisp, baked bread and cool cheeses with a small glass of wine for that subtle taste of Germany on the side?" He sighed heavily. "I miss my good old style _normal_ breakfasts-"

"I heard that!" Chang said rapping the poor cyborg on the head with his spatula. "If you want your so called 'normal' breakfasts and your fancy cheeses etcetera, etcetera! You can make them your _self!_" He humphed.

"But good luck hacking your way through the kitchen though-" 007 piped up. Even as a dog he refused to eat the 'delicacy'. For once Chang's cooking had turned them away. "From what 005 has told me there is no way on earth you'll be able to get in their- I tried as a cockroach and failed!"

"Eew!" 003 shuddered. "That's disgusting!"

"Yes it is." 007 said. "But not at all as bad as sewer rat or a flea...those little blood-suckers give even me the creeps!"

009 laughed. "I should probably go and help him in there-" He said. "007 did ask me-"

"You might want to wear a mask like the one I gave 005." Gilmore added.

"You forget Dr. Gilmore." He replied with a wink. "Acceleration powers do come in handy. By noon the kitchen will look great!" And with a click, the ringing had sounded and 009 had disappeared.

"I envy him that sometimes." 004 said. "He can travel faster than various odors.'

"Pfft? acceleration isn't all that special." Jet said shrugging. He was in total denial.

"Maybe-" 004 said suddenly swiping the half empty coffeepot from Jet as he walked by distractedly. "But it would make drinking coffee a lot easier." This made 003, 8, 7 and Gilmore laugh. (Chang was still busy mourning over the untouched loss that was his creation).

Jet's gaze turned to look outside. The wind rushed past as they traveled- the clouds looked so inviting and he yearned to take flight even if briefly. The feeling of cold wind in his parrot-hair felt good ya know?

Suddenly he leaned forward, is eyes widening. "Smoke!" He said. The others turned.

"Hmm? What was that 002?" Gilmore asked.

"Down there! There's a huge fire! The freaking city's being attacked!" Jet shouted. He was DYING to get out of the cramped ship at any cost. "See?! Smoke as high as the eyes can see!"

"That doesn't necessarily mean it's being attacked 002-" Dr. Gilmore began. "There could be a perfectly logical explanation for the smoke which doesn't involve it being attacked-"

"No Dr.-" 003 said, concentrating as she held 001 and gently rocked the small figure. "I can see it- there is a giant robot attacking the city!"

"006- go get 005 and 009- I want all of you to take care of this robot." Dr. Gilmore ordered.

"You got it." 008 said. And 002 practically leaped for joy. "Be careful out there!" Gilmore called and 004 smiled and gave him a metallic thumbs up.

"Don't worry." He said. "we will." And he paused at the door to wink. "I'll make sure he doesn't fly into a wall ok? Well-...maybe a wall. Might knock some sense on that inflated ego of his."

In utter truth, 005 was so relieved to be out of that hell-hall that was the kitchen that he was the first one out of the Dolphin.

003 looked to 009. "Was it really that bad?" She asked. Joe shivered.

"Trust me Francoise, you don't want to know..." He replied most horrified.

They landed on a deserted street, the people gone -presumably evacuated- and flames burned everywhere filling the air with thick, heavy smoke.

"Where is it?" Asked 006. "I can't see it!"

"It's here-" 003 said. "There!" She pointed where a large grotesque looking robot stood mostly shrouded in smoke, eyes glowing menacingly, and standing completely motionless.

"That's odd-" 007 said. "Usually giant robots surrounded in flames and smoke are the ones who caused them. So why keep still?" He sighed and motioned dramatically. "Oh! How doth our little band of renegades succumb to the torture of irony! How fleeting our minds we do not see the whole picture berating upon us as the fires spread like weeds and smoke choke our lugs with it's foul stench!" He droned on for quite a while, though most of the others simply toned him out.

"I have a bad feeling about this-" 009 said taking his battle stance. It was far too quiet. 002 shot into the air and scanned the area.

"That's strange-" He said to himself. "Why aren't there any people here- unless-" Then it hit him like a blast from a thermonuclear bomb! "Oh SHIT! It's a trap!" he said, the sound of firepower sounding the instant he had finished. He took out his laser and set it to maximum.

"Evasive maneuvers!" 009 shouted and heaved 003 aside before she was hit. "Go and hide behind something and keep low!"

"I won't leave!" She protested.

"GO!" he ordered again and she obeyed. (Curse your uselessness Franny)

"Oh the pain, the misery! Such SUFFERING! These fools hath deemed us to despair! Woe! _**WOE!!!**_" 007 moaned.

"Oh can it you fool and throw some rocks or maybe your own fat head if you aren't going to use your laser!" 006 whacked him.

They were surrounding the area they had landed on, the robot had been a decoy so the ambushers were not detected through the smoke until it was too late. As it was, Francoise could not detect their minds, for somehow they were shielded.

Several blasters and bullets came careening his way and he dodged several. Only one of the blasts hit 004 in the shoulder but it sent him knocking into a stone wall.

"Oh perfect!" he muttered and fired back, the cry of the wounded man confirming his hit. "At least I'm faster than I thought-" But in an instant, Albert's vision began to blur and he could feel himself swaying on his feet. "Oh great-" He knew he'd hit his head pretty hard. He clutched his arm. "this is....just my luck-"

"004?!" 009 shouted. He had seen the man's shoulder get hit and it looked like he'd hit the wall, the man who had shot him be hit himself in the return fire, when suddenly 004 had collapsed!

"Dangit he's out cold and- ah! Dr. Gilmore!" 009 shouted suddenly hearing the loud shooming noise as the Dolphin flew overhead and landed inside a barrier which was now forming, Ivan's small eyes glowing bright blue.

"Everyone into the Dolphin!" Ivan shouted. "Hurry!"

"You heard the kid!" 008 said, and looked up. "That means you 002!" He yelled and Jet sighed deliberately louder than usual. 005 lifted Albert and carried him inside.

*~*~*

"What happened to him?" asked 003 after Dr. Gilmore had examined 004.

he sighed.

"The blast hit 004 in a place which should not have cause him to pass out like that, even though he'd hit his head he should have stayed conscious." He said worriedly. "I can't detect anything unusual about the blast! No poison, no toxins, it was just a simple bullet as far as I could tell!"

"Was there anything else unusual about him?" she inquired. He shook his head. "My knowledge of cyborg workings and my scanning instruments show no abnormalities. If something had happened I would have known." He said. "I am diagnosing his reaction to all of this as due to lack of sleep and/ or of caffeine. If anything odd resurfaces I'll let you know. She nodded in thanks and left the infirmary.

"Is he all right?" 009 asked, leaning on the wall.

"I think so _mon amie_. Dr. Gilmore believes it is due to lack of sleep. Apparently Albert's been having nightmares recently."

"I don't blame him with all of this Black Ghost stuff resurfacing even after his defeat." He frowned. "Anyways- we'd better go and see if 005 needs-"

"You are off the subject of me already?" Came a voice from behind. "Oh I feel so loved now, _ärmlich Albert_." They turned to see the lopsided grin of 004 and Francoise smiled and hugged him.

"Thank heavens, we were all very worried!" she said.

"Not Jet, he shrugged and said that 'the old geezer'll make it just so he can yell at me again'." 009 laughed.

"Well then I shall have to do so the next time I see him just to spite him and make his ears steam." He laughed as well. "Now come on- I don't know about you but surprise ambushes always stir up my appetite." And they nodded, aiming to scout out Chang and beg for lunch.

_**Have you ever imagined it so dark **_

_**that the world seems in an endless slumber...?**_

_**As if the world has died **_

_**and only spirits wander **_

_**through burning flames forever...?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ambush

Chapter 2

_The dream again......_

_Why is it always the same dream.......?_

_So much fire........_

_and a light........?_

_It didn't used to be this dream......._

_It was......_

_Similar to this......._

_But somehow different......._

_Who is the machine behind the mirror......?_

_If I am the puppet inside the mirror......_

_Then........_

_Who is......._

_the other.....?_

_Tiny. _

_Minuscule. _

_Small._

_It stretched out it's legs and step after step, silently it crawled up the side and into the bed. Slowly; steadily it crept along the arm up the shoulder and with a small pinch, disappeared from sight behind his neck. It had a mission and to forfeit it would be unthinkable. It's job was simple- it's task not too hard. But it must complete it at all cost. Once the task was complete another's task would begin and it would no longer be necessary. Until then however............ _

*~*~*

"I need some schematics." Gilmore announced once everyone was awake- well, all except 001 who was napping as usual. They were eating and 004 sipped at his coffee peacefully. All seemed calm and serene for once.

"Schematics?" asked 008, setting his fork down on his plate. "What for?"

"I've been going over the calculations," He answered, pacing around the room "and I realized that if we knew the layouts of Black Ghost's territories, factories and secret facilities we would have a better chance of not being caught up in a trap as you were yesterday. The occasion robbed all of your strength and poor 001's as well." He looked into the basket, but the baby slept peacefully. "This being said- I am afraid I am going to have to ask you all to do me a favor though you may not like it...."

The other 00 cyborgs tilted their heads in curiosity and confusion at the doctor. "Yes Dr. Gilmore?" Joe asked.

He sighed heavily and paused before answering. He knew it would be dangerous but if they made it, they would be safer having the schematics. "I am going to have to ask you to infiltrate one of Black Ghost's main testing facilities."

He paused again, bracing himself for the impact of their reply and lifted 001 so as to protect himself with the child's sheer cuteness.

"Are you _CRAZY?!_" Jet shouted, though he didn't hide the fact that he was interested. "We cant just walk on into a place like that you know- There'd be guards and lasers shot right through us in a heartbeat! We'd never make it completely inside!" Inwardly however, he was hoping beyond hope that if they did go he'd get to be a distraction. Black Ghost's aircrafts had nothin' on him.

"I don't know Jet-" 009 said, thinking it over. "I think we could do it if we had a plan. Besides, if getting those schematics means that we'll have a better chance wiping out the rest of Black Ghost's operations and such, I'd gladly go." Joe frustrated Jet to no end. He was always so perfect and better than he was that it really sickened him.

004 rolled his eyes. "You're just dying to plat the hero again-" He sniped, then turned back, "Eh- sorry 009- I'm just...tired. I can't sleep with the foghorn next door making such a fuss." He pointed his thumb to 002 who scowled. "Take no offense. I'm in too."

Jet was infuriated, hot-tempered and meat-headed. All in all the idea did seem like a whole lot of fun, but he knew it wouldn't be with 009 and 004 in charge. "Fine." He said. And Pyunma nodded in agreement.

"It's settled then, the four of us will go." He said.

"Make that five!" 007 boasted. "005 is almost finished with the kitchen and 006 wants to cook in it as soon as he is done so with nothing better to do, you can count me in!" He said, grinning, and they agreed.

"So, where exactly is this testing base of theirs?" 004 asked.

Gilmore set 001 back in his basket. "In Austria of course." He replied.

"Oh sweet Austria" said 007 popping his bellybutton and becoming 004. "O! How I love ye Austrians, O how I love thee dear! For the Austrians have their treasures, pretty damsels and good beer!" He sang horribly off key, making Francoise laugh.

004 was not impressed. "You do realize that I am not from Austria right?" He asked, his arms crossed.

007 blushed. "Uh-heheh..... Oops..." he muttered. But Albert just rolled his eyes and grinned his lopsided grin.

"We will stay with the ship and find a good place to camp out once we're there." 003 said. "I'm sure they'll have a few deserted places for us to use-"

"I actually know of an old unused castle-" Gilmore beamed. "Yes! One of my old partners had mentioned hearing the legends involving it. According to him- not only is it haunted by dark, evil and vengeful spirits..."

Joe leaned in closer. "Yes?" he insisted, curious.

"But it is also supposed to be covered in dust and lots and lots of cobwebs."

"Yuck-" Francoise said. "I hate spiders..."

Joe sighed. And here he had been looking forward to a good ghost story. "All right!" he said, his usual unwavering confidence blossoming yet again into something fearfully positive. "Now that we're all settled- let's go!"

*~*~*


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 3

_My heart is racing......._

_Why is it beating so fast......?_

_I feel so tired..._

_and weak........_

_Different somehow......._

_Have I....._

_Grown.....?_

_I no longer....._

_fit inside......_

_Why......?_

He tossed and turned, all the while silently groaning. He clutched the blankets tightly in both hands, pulling on them and gritting his teeth in pain though he never once woke, even though the commotion alone should have been enough to do the trick. Had he been awake he would have noticed the sweat dripping down his neck, or perhaps the way his breath came to him in rasping gasps. Or the fact that he was openly moaning.

It was dark- an endless void of blackness before him; around him; beneath him. Somehow he felt....._alone_. Completely and painstakingly alone. No one would be able to understand the pain he felt- No one could understand why he was in such agony, for if he himself did not fully see, how could they?

Somehow he knew the sun was slowly poking through the curtains even without opening his eyes though he was still fully asleep. Perhaps it was his knowledge of the passing of time-something he was sure he had inherited along the way- that finally settled his painful aching and calmed him down.

_I'm in a dark place with mirrors.................._

_But this............._

_is not my dream......._

_Who's is it............?_

_Why am I aching so much......? _

_Have I been....._

_changed somehow.......?_

_Why do I feel so very........._

_tired...........?_

_Is this................_

_normal...........?_

Dr. Gilmore flipped through the pages of a cook book he'd found by the kitchen door, tapping his free hand on the metal panels. He was hoping to give it to 006 once he and 005 had finished unpacking the other cyborg's stuff.

"If you aren't careful Dr. you are going to hit one of the buttons and set off our new alarm!" Francoise said. The doctor laughed heartily, reverberating off the castle's thick walls. They had had a bit of trouble locating the castle at first- the area having been changed since last Gilmore had been informed and several houses lined an area below the mountain it was on where there had been only forest before, but they had eventually located it between tons of large pine trees.

It was a large castle- though it more seemed like a mansion since it lacked the towers one most associates with castles, however it was thoroughly deserted and it took all of 006's firepower to melt the lock and 005's strength to pull the large doors open- their hinges were quite rusted shut- before they could enter.

Once inside they had barred the door shut with a wooden beam which did the trick nicely and kept the outside looking as if it had not been opened. Gilmore had then proceeded to assemble an alarm system, the main computer of which he now taped on.

_His breathing was shallow- his heart rate elevated. He could feel the pulse thumping in his neck and temples...._

"Dr. Gilmore- Where would you like me to put these?" Francoise asked.

"Oh just over there by that large contraption 007 thinks is art." He replied. Suddenly a she left, he felt something tugging on his shirt and he turned around. "003, what are-" But he stopped instantly.....

*~*~*

Blast after blast, man after man, there was no end to the sea of henchmen Black Ghost still had swarming through the testing facility! All they wanted were some schematics, but die-hard Black Ghost henchmen just seemed to flock there and the cyborgs were having trouble escaping the clutches of this highly advanced facility.

They had only made it half way into the grounds before 009 had to rethink his strategy. Originally they were just going to sneak in, however that seemed impossible with all of the men guarding the entrances and scanning the perimeter. Finally, after much deliberation and begging, 002 was sent out to distract the guards, leaving a side door exposed. They had entered without harm and avoided as many cameras as they could, finally managing to get to the room which held all of the important documents, including the schematics of a hundred different Black Ghost facilities.

They were in the clear! All was finally going their way! But as usual, life did not cut them any slack and within moments the room was surrounded by armed men.....

What could they do? There were too many to handle so.... they sort of.... ran off.

"I don't see why we _have_ to do it this way! We were perfectly fine -ugh- entering it from below- why did 007 suggest disguising ourselves as henchmen?!"

"Hey, that was your idea 002! You wanted to distract them- you chose to do it in a crummy disguise. Besides," 009 replied. "Might I add that it didn't last long? Your original idea would have attracted even more attention anyways! You saw how many were streaming through the doors of the underground tunnels! They must have been swarming below like insects even ore so out here! Besides- how were we or Dr. Gilmore supposed to know there would be this many guards? Francoise couldn't detect them so they were shielded. Either way we would have been noticed by someone eventually! All we can do now is try to get out of here so we can give the schematics to Dr. Gilmore."

002 groaned and bit his lip. "Who cares if we bring the stupid schematics or not?!" he griped. He was leaning on 009 for support, his left boot's rocket dad and on his back sat gaping hole that sparked and leaked pink fluids all over the place- as it had been for thirty minuets. Joe was beginning to wonder if Jet even noticed it-or perhaps he didn't care. "For pity's sake I'd rather kick some Black Ghost Henchmen ASS before I get these stupid files to safety! I'm surprised I'm alive at all- there were so many of them...and then suddenly they were gone!"

Joe rolled his eyes. It was typical of Jet to complain so much- Dangit he was heavy; it felt to Joe like he'd steadily been getting heavier as they went on, but he supposed that fatigue did that to the mind- "We have to get the schematics to Dr. Gilmore because-" he said, huffing. His free arm drooped, his laser in hand but he too was bleeding the pink cyborg fluid from the lower part of it and probably couldn't lift it if he needed to. "Well, you heard him! Dr. Gilmore needs these schematics and so do we if we want to infiltrate the sections Black Ghost had control of before. The could still be working on high tech weapons, so we have to be prepared for anything, got it?" But for the first time ever, there was no reply. "002?" 009 looked over his shoulder and realized that his weight had indeed become much heavier due to the fact that the cyborg was now unconscious. _Well- _Joe thought. _He held out longer than most under such circumstances anyways-_ he breathed heavily.

This was not going to be a walk in the park-

009 could also feel himself weakening as well under the weight, but if he stopped, the guards would no doubt catch up. They were hot on their tails as it was. The building was a maze, he had already lost the others about an hour ago and hoped they were safe- they had been under fire at the time and he himself had given the order for everyone to split up.

"If only there were a door to the outside-" he gasped, clutching his side where he'd been hit. Black Ghost wasn't supposed to have this many organized followers with him dead and all and yet- being a testing facility, that didn't really matter. Their weapons and aim were dead accurate and more high tech than they had anticipated thereby making for one hell of a ride. It didn't matter how many followed Black Ghost- he had chosen to put his most skilled fighters right here at the facility for this very reason.

And then on sudden impulse 009 turned left. It was rather odd since he had intended on going right-But wait! there, just ahead came a door in sight and with a newfound hope, 009 heaved it open, the cool breeze washing over him instantly. He slid 002 onto the ground easily and slumped himself down, exhausted. He had used up too much of his acceleration mode and felt torn and weak, not only from the fight he had just come from, but also the last one they'd been on not 36 hours ago.

The other cyborgs in a fury of fur and cursing, suddenly came careening out another door to his right quickly pursued by henchmen who surrounded them in an instant. He could hear shouts of "Oh Lord who art in Heaven, let us _not_ be cast into oblivion by the weapons of Black Ghost!" - Obviously 007 felt poetic even when certain doom seemed inevitable.

And several shouts in unintelligible German- apparently Albert wasn't holding back his insults or sugar coating his obviously rude language, for the henchmen were frightfully...well...to put it bluntly, they were pissed as hell! And in Austria- Joe knew, they understood German quite well it being their native tongue and all.

There was no way out- all of them were far too tired and/or injured and/or unconscious to do anything about it. And that majorly sucked a whole lot!

Just then, in an instant time seemed to pass into slow motion as a bright light exploded and every single henchman was thrown back simultaneously, leaving the cyborgs surrounded no longer. "W-what happened?" 009 asked, looking about. The light bomb- or whatever it had been, seemed to have come from nowhere!

Then- silhouetted with the setting sun behind his back, 009 spotted a figure in the distance with a flowing neckerchief resembling theirs standing at the edge of the cliff to their left, arms crossed, watching.

"Y-you saved us!" Joe said, but the figure did not reply. "Who are you?" he persisted, curiosity taking hold.

"Go 009-" he replied almost too quietly. Joe had to strain his sensitive hearing just to understand him. His voice, being so quiet could barely be understood... abut somehow Joe recognized it. When Joe asked again for their saviors name, the silhouette shifted slightly and turned, only the profile of his head showing.

"You must go before the reinforcements arrive." He continued. "They will come through the south door behind you- you must take the path through the forest until you come to the fork, then make your way west. There is where you will find an old castle. This is where the Doctor and your other companions are located." And before Joe could pursue with any more inquiries, the cyborg who saved them was gone!

Perhaps he had jumped off the cliff- perhaps even accelerated. Either way, he had vanished leaving them to do as they would.

Joe stared for an instant with the others, but knowing that the person who was most likely a cyborg had probably been right, took the chance and followed his orders.

The path wound left and right and left again but it was pretty straightforward and visible if you knew where it was.

"Sheiße! This is ridiculous." Albert cursed through gritted teeth- which was unusual for him. "It's like Dr. Gilmore wanted us to get caught! _Verdammen _Gilmore _zu __Hölle!_" and he slammed his metallic fist so hard into the tree he stood next too that it rang loudly and made a very large dent in the poor foliage, shaking tons of dead autumn leaves on top of his head.

"Calm down 004- it's not that bad- even Dr. Gilmore wasn't prepared for the place to be filled with guards that badly- if 003 could not sense it he wouldn't worry too much. Besides with Black Ghost dead- it's easier to forget he had so many supporters and followers."

But Albert- though he did drop the case, remained ever rigid and seemed to be most tense. "What's gotten into you Albert?" Pyunma asked quietly, slowing to keep the pace 004 was bringing up the rear with. "Why did you get so angry earlier?"

"I don't know." He snapped, whirling his head around to meet 008's. "And _personally_ Ich ausführen nicht mir _verdammen!_" and he stormed off, leaving 008 to watch. All he had been trying to do was help solve things... he sighed.

This of course, ended the discussion for the rest of the day. Pyunma did understand some German, Albert explaining some phrases to him and he knew that if the kindhearted gentleman that was Albert suddenly decided that he personally "Didn't give a _damn_" than he should probably stay the heck out of his way until he cooled off. Whatever had lit the German's fuse must've been pretty big- he didn't usually lose his cool like that....

After several miles, the castle's rooftop could be spotted through the trees in the distance. "Oh thank heavens!" 009 sighed with relief. "I'm going ahead with 002-" He said and accelerated without a second though.

After about a half an hour the remaining party managed to hack their way through the rest of the trail and enter the castle. "Oh I'm so glad you all made it back here-" 003 said rushing up to meet them. "009 and Dr. Gilmore are in the- well I guess you could call it a living room- it's certainly big enough to be a grand hall- looking after 002."

"Is he all right?" 007 asked. Francoise nodded. "Better anyways. According to Dr. Gilmore, any longer and he would be done for."

"Well." Albert said. "Since we're all done here- if you'd point me in the direction of my bedroom I'll kindly venture there now and-" He began to walk past a long row of doors, rubbing several parts of his arm and chest which would no doubt be bruised tomorrow, but Francoise's next words stopped him.

"You might want to stay a bit 004-" She said. Her voice held an odd sound in it though what emotion it was portraying was not easily discerned. Her eyes as well held the same look. "We have a guest."

004 stopped and turned to look at her curiously. "What kind of guest?" He asked.

Gilmore looked around the room at his charges. They all sat in the large living room with a high ceiling upon several dust covered couches and Chairs. Francoise had tried to dust off as many cobwebs as she could, however there seemed to be no end to the dirt in the room. The castle itself had not been occupied for what appeared to be several hundred years.

A winding staircase in the middle of the castle wound it's way up into total blackness above which loomed eerily upon those who walked by.

Gilmore studied the cyborgs he was so fond of and was unsure of how to put his next words. Truth be told he didn't believe it himself- the idea seemed too impossible no matter how he looked at it.

His gaze passed 009 who sat next to 003; both were very calm- then at 005 perfectly still, and 006 and 007 who were arguing about who got to sit in the antique chair and whether it was from China or Korea- then at 008 who sat quietly, his head no doubt throbbing with the ruckus the others were making and 004 who looked out one of the castle's windows -it had been covered with glass instead of wood shutters- his mind clearly on something that was troubling him, and finally at the resting 002 who was bandaged and lying on the couch asleep.

These cyborgs needed to know what he and 003 had discovered, however he found that no words would come easily.

"While you were away being attacked on my behalf- I do apologize for that again-" He began, "003 and myself became aware of something quite interesting."

"What is it?" 006 asked.

"Yes." Joe added. "Please tell us- if it has anything to do with the schematics or Black Ghost we are dying to know-"

"No, no, it's nothing of the sort- it's just...._unusual_ I guess-" he replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well- don't leave us hanging, tell us already!" 004 said, becoming irritated at how long this was taking.

Gilmore paused briefly, then looked to the door and made a beckoning motion with his hand.

009 instantly stood up. "You! It _was_ you wasn't it? You're the one who saved us right?" the others stared at the shaking youth who stumbled his way into the room, clad in clothes identical to theirs.

"00 cyborgs..." Gilmore said sheepishly. "I'd like you meet...... _001_."


End file.
